her name is akuma (demon)
by animeloverkk5
Summary: akuma is a 14 year old girl with many secrets she doesn't like people touching her only a few can touch her why you ask if you want to know join team 7 as they try to figure out her past /not yuri some girls may have crushes on akuma but thats all sakura loves akuma as a big sister there becomes a fangirl group for akuma worning they are just as obsessed as sasuka's /


" **naruto , sakura , sasuka , and akuma you are with team kakashi ." iruka said**

"**naruto he's a jounin he's not going to fall for it"**

"**my first impression of you guys you're all idiots" a silver haired man announced "head to the roof we will continue with introductions there" he announced again "that includes you" he commanded "ah i wouldn't do that if i were you the last time someone woke akuma from a nap got sent to the hospital" just as naruto worend akuma got out of her seat and in a flash she was in front of the silver haired man her hand aiming straight toward his face but suddenly stopped before the impact and instead she wrapped her arms around his neck her in his arms as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes once again**

"**what the hell is going on" the silver haired man asked "i don't know" naruto said "the only one she does that to is the old man and hinata well now that i think about it those two are the only ones she lets touch her or go near her" naruto said with a thoughtful look for some reason.**

**akuma's POV**

**i was woken by people talking "well can you get her of me wake her up" i heard my eyes opened only to see i was holding on to someone "sorry i don't feel like dying so soon hahaha" isn't that naruto "ah shes gone" naruto yelled "im sorry for that" i said opening my eyes to see how i had grabbed in front of me was a man with silver hair his face was hidden behind a black mask but got my attention was his cold black eyes that overflowed with sadness after a while he turned beckoning us to follow now we are sitting waiting "ok now we do introductions"**

**kakashi POV**

"**now we do introductions" i told them "like what" one of them asked "like you name likes dislikes dreams stuff like that" i told them "well why don't you go first" the pinkett asked "fin my name is kakashi and the rest you don't need to know" i told them the truth is i just want to get this over with so i can read my book "ok ill go first my names naruto uzumaki i like ramen and dislike sasuka anime my goal for the future is to be hokage" naruto yelled 'the dreamer hero' "i'm sakura haruno my dream is to hehe i like hehehe my dislikes naruto" 'fangirl' "i'm sasuka uchiha my likes i don't have any my dislikes none of you business and my goal for the future is to kill a certain someone" 'the evanger' "and you" i turn to look at the girl from earlier now that i get a good she stands out a lot with her pale white skin and blue eyes dyed in crimson red eyes like when the sun sets over the ocean and her long black hair was held in pigtails by red ribbon's by leaving her bangs to fall on her face ''my name is utsukushi akuma i like training, animals, cloud watching, art, sakura blossoms, and crows i dislike blood, darkness, death, being alone, and rain my dream for the future i don't have one'' 'the doll' was all i thought sakura was blushing and naruto and sasuka looked in awe "ok that's all for today meet me at training ground 7 and don't eat anything you'll throw up" i told them before disappearing**

**akuma POV**

**kakashi had left and i was about to but was stopped "akuma do you want to walk home together" sakura asked "no thanks sakura i'm not going straight home so i better hurry" i said before jumping onto the room next to us and then to the ground i began walking leaving a know blushing sakura i stopped at the store to grab some food my house is actually outside of the village on one of the hills it takes about an hour to get there i was just about to open the door we i sensed a presence in was kakashi "kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" i asked "O so you found me out where you lived i know wear sakura naruto and sasuka live but not you how knew you lived all the way out here but where are your parents?" he asked i don't have any"**


End file.
